


You Know You're Too Big a Fan When...

by Wtchcool



Category: The Cape (2011)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/pseuds/Wtchcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to tell just how far the series has gotten under your skin. List may not be exhaustive, so feel free to add to it via comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You're Too Big a Fan When...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned “The Cape,” I’m fairly sure fewer of these would apply…

1\. You can no longer give or receive a Tarot reading because the cards always predict assassins.

 

2\. People mistakenly believe you’re a fan of George Orwell because you keep going on and on about Orwell.

 

3\. You declare your love for Chess and are puzzled when people mistakenly believe you mean the board game.

 

4\. You have a love-hate relationship with Chess’ contacts.

 

5\. All of the fics you’ve written since the show ended have at least included references to The Cape.

 

6\. You’ve spent time silently asking the actors and/or Tom Wheeler to forgive you for one of your fics.

 

7\. You concluded you don’t need their forgiveness because _someone_ has to keep the show alive.

 

8\. Even though you generally despise original characters, you’ve created at least one for the fandom.

 

9\. You can’t listen to music anymore without finding a connection to the show/your favorite ship.

 

10\. You just know that the third season premiere would’ve already been scheduled if Lyons had worn as little in The Cape as he did in “Eat, Pray, Love.”

 

11\. You’ve decided to boycott NBC until The Cape is renewed.

 

12\. You decide to rename their new show Revolting. The news that Revolting is going to have more episodes than The Cape did makes your blood boil.

 

13\. You believe that the one good thing that would happen if the power went out is that Revolting would be off the air.

 

14\. You don’t know anything about Palm City, Florida, other than the fact that it exists, but that’s a good enough reason for planning a vacation there.

 

15\. You’ve added the fan-made “movie trailer” to your list of likes/favorites on YouTube.

 

16\. You firmly believe it is heresy to say “six seasons and a movie” with less than complete sincerity.

17\. You wonder what would've happened if Batman had been scrapped after ten comic book issues.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Please feel free to add to the list.


End file.
